


Divine Love

by Cissmoll



Series: Divine Love [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, LR SPOILERS, bhuni!hoperai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissmoll/pseuds/Cissmoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, she can see it in his eyes when he looks at her. A sudden flash of something warmer, something more human. God!Hope/Goddess!Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Love

Sometimes, she can see it in his eyes when he looks at her. A sudden flash of something warmer, something more human.

“Come here,” he murmurs and she obeys without a word, climbing up onto his lap. He rarely lets her leave her place on the floor beneath his throne, but when he gets that look in his eyes he always wants her closer than that.

“Do you remember who you are?” he asks as she settles down on his thighs. He wraps an arm around her waist, holding her in place as if she’d try to escape if he didn’t restrain her. He always does it, and she doesn’t understand why. She would never run away from him.

“Yours,” she answers truthfully, looking into his beautiful, ocean-colored eyes. She likes being in this position, straddling his thighs. It puts their eyes at the same level.  

“No, that’s not what I mean,” he says. “Do you remember your name?”

She tilts her head to the side. She doesn’t understand the question.

He sighs, furrowing his brow. He looks disappointed. She doesn’t like it.

“Do you… Do you remember _my_ name?” he asks, trying once more to get a response from her.

She shakes her head. She doesn’t know what it is he wants from her, but it seems to be something she’s unable to give him. It saddens her.

 The disappointment in his eyes turns into despair. He places his free hand on the nape of her neck and pulls her closer, forcefully pressing his lips against hers.

Her eyes widen in surprise. He has kissed her countless of times before, yet to her every kiss they share always feels like their first. An explosion takes place in her chest, a sudden burst of emotions spreading through her body with every heartbeat. Suddenly, she can feel again. Suddenly, she can _remember._

“Hope,” she whispers against his lips, desperately answering the kiss. “You’re Hope.”

“And you’re Light,” he responds, his desperation matching hers. “My Light.”

They cling to each other, holding on to their moment of humanity for as long as they can. Sooner or later, the tide always turns, their humanity giving way for their divinity again. They are the God of Light and the Goddess of Death, burdened by the divine task to rule the world for eternity.

Sometimes, when they look into each other’s eyes for long enough, they can be something other the emotionless, thoughtless deities they’re supposed to be. Sometimes, when their lips meet and their bodies unite, they can be something _more_.

Sometimes, even if just for a little while, they can be human together. 


End file.
